


Pure Desire

by Cherrysweettea



Series: Possession a Yandere NCT U Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrysweettea/pseuds/Cherrysweettea
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is an infamous painter who lost inspiration to paint. However a chance encounter with a university student resparks his desire to create. This desire to paint then grows into an obsession.





	Pure Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on AO3 so this story's formatting will probably undergo some changes as I figure out how to correctly format things

A small group of people stood in front of a painting of a tiger sitting in the shade of a mango tree. They were all carefully inspecting it not in criticism but in complete awe of the artist. “The tiger feels as though it might stand up and start to chase me any second.This is truly Mr. Jung’s best work,” Chirped an overly enthusiastic art director. A wave of appreciative murmurs flowed across the crowd as they all continued to heap praise upon the stunning works of Mr. Jung.

 

Little did the crowd know that the object of their praise was merely a room over in the gallery, browsing the photography section. Jung Jaehyun as he was known to the public was getting quite tired of the same song and dance that he was required to go through during the showings of his work. The endless praises that had once fueled the younger more naïve version of him’s desire to jump into painting once more, was now a cause for him to postpone his next project. That desire had dried up along with his boyhood.

 

After countless years of immortalizing forests, tundras, fields of flowers, the savanna and the majority of the animals that call those habitats home, Jaehyun had recently found his well of inspiration had dried up as well. He missed the days that his ability to find beauty in the natural world around him was readily available.

 

He sighed fondly at the memory of running through this very building to look at the impressionist paintings that dazzled him in his teenage years. Although he had never been an impressionist himself he had always loved the simplistic beauty of them, the bright colours and stunningly pure subjects had always intrigued him. It was that desire for purity that had oft bothered the public who viewed his work.

 

Peering eyes who knew nothing at all about him or his methods always pestered him with the same question. Why do you refuse to paint people? And in truth, the answer was simple, Jaehyun had always thought of them as dull subjects. In his eyes humans are a still lit cigarette butt. They are fiery for but a moment until they hit the pavement and flicker out. They are used up and disgusting, tainting anything they come in contact with. And only a desperate fool would see anything worth immortalizing on canvas in them.

 

But the truth is harsh to the ears of the unaware, so he lies and and makes excuses. Saying things like ‘ I haven't met my muse quite yet’ or ‘My skills in painting people never comes close to matching the quality of my other works. And I only want to show the very best work I can to you all’. He then will smile shyly before politely excusing himself.

 

After a moment more in the gallery he exited with a flourish, dissatisfied yet again with a place he thought might bring his inspiration back home to his arms. His self pitying spree had so far taken him through over half of the city and was driving him further into a nihilistic chasm. The spiral of thought provoking reminiscing Jaehyun was going through was abruptly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder accompanied by a soft voice.

 

“Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me. I'm a bit lost.”

 

They were shorter than him and they appeared to be, almost scared. When he locked eyes with them his misery dissipated, slowly but surely. With a smile growing across his face like a spring’s bloom after a violent winter storm he reassured the stranger.

“Where are you heading?” He inquired.

 

“I need to find The D.Gray building, I was told it was near the museum but so far I haven't seen anything close.” They confessed.

 

Jaehyun nodded as they spoke, he had noticed that they subconsciously fluttered their hands when they spoke and he was completely enamoured by it.

 

“I would be happy to guide you, I was actually heading that way myself,” He spoke with a slight chuckle, as he held out his arm for them to take with a charming confidence. The custom was dated in this century but he was always taught to be a gentleman, plus it never hurts to make charm your lasting impression on others.

 

Not a single word was shared between them as they walked but Jaehyun felt as though nothing needed to be said. They were comfortable in each other's presence. He found himself admiring the way the light was hitting their face, it danced across their face as though it meant to show him all the beautiful parts of them. He found himself at a loss for words to convey what he was seeing in front of him.

 

They were looking at the world around them with the innocent eyes of a child seeing everything for the first time. But behind that was the appreciation of one who had lived a full life. They shied away from the many stares of passing pedestrians and pulled Jaehyun progressively closer to them with every judgemental gaze that landed on the two of them. It was though they were looking to him for protection. They moved with the purpose of a brand new fawn learning to walk, hesitantly but with pure determination to show that they were grown enough to be trusted with caring for themself.

 

Jaehyun’s hand twitched with the reflex of a carnal desire he hadn't felt for a long time. A desire to recreate the scene in front of him. To immortalize the feeling of a walk with this familiar stranger. To make sure that when his beloved inevitably faced the world he was there by their side, waiting, to carry them away. To protect them from the corruption that smears its influence all over the people who refused to feed it in the first place.

 

A desire to paint.

 

Bringing their hand up to his lips he boldly locked gazes with them as he placed a whisper of a kiss against their knuckles. He thought that their cheeks flushed rather prettily under his gaze, with a confident smirk he spoke in the gentle way one does as they share their heart with a lover under the cloak of the moon’s light. “My name is Jung Jaehyun. I haven't been so inspired to paint in months as I am now after spending an hour with you. It would be an honour if you would give me your time and allow me paint you.”

 

“I’m Y/N and,” Y/N looked down at their feet as they paused at the weight of the next statement they're about to make. When they lifted their head Jaehyun could swear that their eyes were glowing.

 

The bell of the clock above them rang out, signalling the beginning of classes at the University. Y/N bit their lip, quickly writing a their phone number on a receipt found in their pocket and handing it to Jaehyun before running to their class. “I would absolutely love to model for you Jaehyun! ” they finished.

 

“Talk to you soon,” they called over their shoulder before disappearing from Jaehyun’s sight.

 

With a lax grin Jaehyun walked off, “You most definitely will, my Muse.”

 

* * *

Y/N stood in front of the the door to Jaehyun’s studio, and with every passing second their unease grew. It wasn't bad enough that they were a generally anxious person in unfamiliar situations, but after sitting through a long rant from their friend about how Jaehyun could be a serial killer. Or how this whole set up could be a trap and they could kidnapped and raped, their unease was through the roof. Their mind was racing with every possible outcome, and the majority were not good. And now they been standing in front the door for at least 10 minutes.

 

“Was this guy even the real Jung Jaehyun? Probably not, I mean everyone knows that Jung Jaehyun never, paints people. Plus he seemed to be quite strange, not speaking to me until just before I had to rush off. But on the other hand, if this is the real guy… Then, what about me changed his mind... Well at the very least I probably won't have to die naked. After all he never said anything about modeling nude,” They huffed as they continued to pace back and forth.

 

A soft laugh from behind them interrupted their thoughts, “Good Afternoon Y/N. Mind telling me how long you've been wearing a hole in the hallway carpet?” Jaehyun chuckled adoringly.

 

Y/N jumped in surprise, their cheeks flushing in embarrassment at being caught talking to themself. They lowered their gaze as Jaehyun stepped outside the studio. He placed his hand on their shoulders in order to prompt them into looking up at him.

 

“Yes I really am the artist Jaehyun, no I am not a serial killer nor a rapist nor any combination of the two. Relax dear Y/N, I mean you no harm, my intentions are pure I swear. I wish with all my heart that you will allow me to recreate your image on canvas. If ever you're not comfortable with anything tell me, I want this to be a good experience for the both of us. Even if you never want the finished work shown to the public then I swear that I will never allow it to be presented,” his voice was almost desperate, however exactly what he was desperate for wasn't entirely clear.

 

His tone quickly rectified as he continued to explain himself, “However you have my sincerest apologies if I seemed peculiar yesterday, I was truly just as confused as you are right now. As you said, I have never felt the need to ever paint any human before. Until I met you yesterday that is.” He wordlessly invited Y/N inside by placing a hand on his muse's back, and with that the two entered the remarkably clean studio.

* * *

  


Y/N reclined on a surprisingly luxurious loveseat as the light coming from the large window behind them gradually started to dim. Jaehyun was softly humming along to the classical music playing along in the background as he gently guided Y/N into the position they needed to be in. Jaehyun never completely laid his hand on their skin, preferring to ghost them across the places that needed adjustment. He was almost too gentle with them, as if he was attempting to lull them into a false state of comfort before striking.

 

This sent shivers down Y/N’s spine, they squeezed their eyes shut as if the block out the idea of Jaehyun having ulterior motives for this meeting. Jaehyun smirked down at them, as they shivered beneath his hand, like a little mouse.

 

When his work posing Y/N was done he sauntered behind the canvas, picked up a pencil and began to create his vision.

 

Quite some time passed before he even began to consider talking to Y/N, lest it break his much needed concentration as he attempted to get their proportions correctly conveyed on the canvas.

 

“So tell me about your interests Y/N, what do you enjoy?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, despite the break in the quietness of the situation the relaxed aura of the situation maintained its hold over Y/N.

 

“Well, I enjoy listening to music, cooking, movies, mystery novels, and, um, well...it's embarrassing to say but, I have started to really enjoy knitting. It started as a stress reliever about a year ago and now I simply can't stop. I also enjoy art, I've never been all that talented at creating it. But I do love looking at all the amazing ways we can bring beauty to mundane objects like stone or paper. What about you? Do you have any interesting hobbies to share.” They asked giddily, the moment felt almost intimate. Like two middle schoolers sharing secrets at a sleepover.

 

“I've always been quite boring honestly. My main hobby is actually my current job, however I have always had a great love for books. Particularly classic literature, Beowulf, Othello, Faust, every assigned reading in high school and university I ate up like a starving man at a feast. One summer I even read the entirety of Dante’s Divine Comedy from cover to cover. But my favourite book of all time without a doubt has to be The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde.” Jaehyun peered around the canvas to look at his subject as he continued speaking,”Boring right?”

 

“Not at all Jaehyun, not at all.”

 

Before the pair realized, nearly two and a half hours had passed by since they first began, in what felt like absolutely no time at all.

 

“I'm just about finished with the sketch Y/N, thank you for your patience,” Jaehyun said from behind the easel. He was truly enjoying working with a sentient subject that actually listened to requests. And the natural conversations that occasionally happened throughout the hours was quite pleasant for the both of them.

 

“By the way, would you mind terribly if I painted you topless? You can absolutely say no if you're uncomfortable with it, I just feel as though the emotion we’re going for would be far more powerful if you were seemingly clad in only a blanket.” He asked as he carefully rearranged the scattered pencils on the desk.

 

“No I don't mind at all Jaehyun, I trust your intuition. I also won't be able to come for a few days, I hope that's okay.” Y/N bit their lip as Jaehyun nodded in reassurance.

 

“Text me when you're free and we'll make it work.” He said confidently.

 

“Perfect,” They sighed, relief pouring over them,“It has been absolutely wonderful getting to know you Jaehyun, I’m legitimately excited to see the finalized idea. I'll see you as soon as I'm free!” They got into the waiting taxi and shyly waved goodbye as the vehicle drove away.

 

“Have a good evening my dear sweet Y/N,” Jaehyun cooed at the retreating car a calculating smirk on his face. He turned to walk back inside very pleased with his decision to finally paint a person. Y/N was just as he thought they would be, innocent, gentle, and so very charming. They were positively perfect, exactly what he was searching for but simply hadn't known. Their existence was as though a flower in full bloom was personified. And it was infuriatingly wondrous.

 

As he shut and locked the door to his studio he felt at peace. It was that moment he decided that he would take his time and insure that this would be the absolute best painting of his career. Nothing else would ever top this. Even the famed Mona Lisa would avert her eyes in respect for for beautiful this would be.

 

And Jaehyun was determined to not allow anything to ruin this.

  


* * *

  


The next week the two agreed to meet once again to continue working on the massive project. When the day finally came around the weather had taken a turn for the worse, and the temperatures plummeted.

 

Jaehyun stared out the open window at the street below, debating if he should call to cancel when a knock came from the door. Opening the door Jaehyun warmly greeted his muse, inviting them in. There was no time for them to waste. It was time to get to work.

 

Jaehyun gently positioned Y/N how they needed to be before settling back behind the easel. He immediately began to work, small flicks of his wrist creating realistic wrinkling of the fabric around their legs. The fabric flowed across the canvas exactly like how it did in real life, he had perfectly captured the stunning textures of the silk.

 

It was a very long while until Jaehyun peeked around the easel for more than a second. When he looked up at Y/N again what he saw made him gasp in shock. His brush fell to the floor in a clatter.

 

“Y/N, you look positively blue! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?” Jaehyun exclaimed loudly, rushing over to where his model laid he wrapped them up in the warm blanket from on his bed. After making sure they were comfortable he rushed over to the window , careful to not knock any paints over, and hurriedly shut it. Locking the cold air out. He then proceeded to crank the thermostat up to the highest setting. When he turned back to face them concern over took his mind as he saw them still shivering even though they were bundled up.

 

“How long have you been like this?” He asked gently.

 

Y/N buried their face into the blanket in shame as they responded “An hour”

 

“And hour!”

 

“Well you were concentrating really hard and, I didn't want to interrupt you Jaehyun.”

 

“This is only the second time that you've been in to model for me dear, you need to speak up when you need something.” He murmured as he hugged Y/N close, hoping that his body heat might help alleviate their pains a tiny bit. Y/N huffed softly but was grateful for his concern nonetheless. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in an easy silence as Jaehyun clutched Y/N to his chest.

 

“You really didn't have to continue modeling today Y/N,” leaning against the doorframe Jaehyun sighed, still concerned over the well being of his muse.

 

Y/N shrugged coyly, “I know, but I wanted to. See you on Saturday?” They tilted their head in curiosity as they spoke. Jaehyun hummed softly in affirmation, a light smile illuminating his face.  And with that Y/N slipped into the night, eager for Saturday to arrive.

  


* * *

  


The natural light from the window was slowly fading and unbeknownst to them it was casting beautiful shadows on Y/N’s relaxed face. They were perfectly posed and they hadn't moved since they first laid down which was astonishing as they had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Jaehyun was very carefully painting the beams of light that were dancing across his muse's face. As they created beautiful little freckles of light across their cheeks, a halo around their head created by the little hairs reflecting what little they can. And their skin appeared to sculpted from the purest stone. Unmarred by time, soft and inviting. His muse looked even more angelic than usual, the epitome of innocent beauty.

 

He was completely enraptured.  

 

The more Jaehyun got to know them, the more he was growing to love his muse’s personality. They were so very sweet, and it appeared that even the sunset could see their beauty. The only word that came to Jaehyun’s mind to describe them was soft. He could tell that life hadn't quite been able to reach out and corrupt them yet. Do they know the way the world has changed? The corruption that seduces from the shadows, drawing you in with sweet words and gentle caresses. It makes you feel wonderful all the while they push you farther into the murky tar that is experience. They haven't yet lost faith in the world around them, not like Jaehyun had.

 

Jaehyun smiled down at his muse and gently began to shake them awake. The good light had faded and the canvas needed to dry. Y/N stirred from the sweet oblivion of peaceful rest, slowly blinking the sleep up at him Jaehyun felt a soft pang in his heart.

 

Y/N’s sweet innocent heart needed to protected, no matter the cost.

 

* * *

  


The image of Y/N was a little over half finished, but the background of the painting was practically complete. The light pouring onto the desk by the window felt as though it could reach through the canvas and warm the viewer. The lighting really made the whole piece feel loving and intimate. The orange hues from the setting sun made the room look hazy and peaceful, but what really was stunning about the light was how it drew the eye towards the aspects that illuminated the intimacy of the scene. They were concentrated in particular on the writing desk by the window, the discarded clothing resting just off to the side of the couch. And above all else they fell beautifully the peaceful half finished image of Y/N sleeping on the couch. Nothing in the picture felt as though it was filler, everything looked just right, as if all the objects in the room held a meaning.

 

“I swear I can almost smell of the lotus sitting on the desk. Of course that’s impossible due to there not actually being a lotus in the room, but nonetheless. It's positively stunning!” Y/N exclaimed breathlessly, as they marvelled at how gorgeous Jaehyun could make his work. They were so caught up in examining the almost finished painting that they didn't hear Jaehyun approach until he wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

 

Jaehyun hummed pleased at the praise from his model,“It's not as stunning as it will be when we're done. But I’m very glad you like the lotus, it’s my favourite flower and actually… It reminds me of you.”

 

As soon as they moved to get into the pose Y/N immediately felt a tidal wave of exhaustion wash over them. They swooned nearly falling to the floor, when two arms rushed up to meet them. Jaehyun had caught them right before they hit the ground. Their vision began to blur and it started to scare Y/N. They could barely lift their eyelids let alone say what happened to them. They tried focusing on Jaehyun's voice which was trying to tell them something but alas their brain simply wouldn't allow it.  Jaehyun safely laid them down on the couch with their back exposed to the air, before walking away.

 

‘I’ve always known Jung Jaehyun was an extremely attractive man but I never knew he was this handsome, it's almost too much to bare… wait since when were his eyes purple!!” Y/N thought as he knelt next to them in an attempt to explain what he was about to do. It was difficult for Y/N to concentrate let alone move so they settled for making a soft noise to let him know that they were conscious. He grabbed a hold of their hand and squeezed it gently before disappearing from Y/N’s senses for a moment. When he returned Y/N had completely fallen into a sort of trance. He sighed softly as he began to paint a cherry tree on the back of his muse.

 

”The process is happening much faster than I expected. I knew I shouldn't have tried to paint so much with you in the room. I guess I took too much from you, my Muse. I hope you can forgive me for my mistake. But don't worry I'll fix you right up,” He murmured. His painting was reflexive, as Jaehyun’s mind wondered elsewhere. Plus the actual image didn't need to be that beautiful, it was the feeling that he needed to focus on, that's what would draw them back.

 

“Before meeting you I was incomplete, I didn't truly understand the world. I had lost my passion for life, but you brought it back to me. In all my many years on earth I never would have believed that in the century I most despised I would find the person who was meant for me. Do you know how many times I've dreamed of pulling you close to me and kissing you breathless. I want to do so many wonderful things to you my Muse. The only things you will ever feel with me by your side is love and indescribable pleasure. I fully intend on making you mine. Only mine.” He closed his eyes in bliss at finally saying the words he wanted to say more than anything. He trailed his hands down Y/N’s sides, then their hips and finally resting them on the skin of their thighs.

 

Jaehyun slowly leaned down placing a kiss behind Y/N’s ear. “I love you. No I don't just love you, I worship you my Muse. Nothing will ever come between us I'll make sure of it. We are each other's forever.” He purred into their ear.

 

With a smirk he finished the painting, leaving a note for Y/N to find when they woke up, he disappeared. There were some arrangements that had to be made before anything went further.

 

* * *

 

It has been nearly 2 weeks since Y/N had last seen Jaehyun. They had both agreed that some time to rest was needed before they would reconvene to finish the painting off. When the day came for them to work together once more Jaehyun eagerly awaited the knock that would signal the end of his search and the start of something absolutely beautiful.

 

However Y/N hadn't shown yet, they were a half an hour late and they didn't even text him to let him know they're stuck in traffic or something. It was starting to worry Jaehyun but he could be patient, plus the extra time it gave him was a perfect chance to think about what he was about to say when the time came.

 

A few minutes later an unfamiliar car parked on the street below Jaehyun’ window and Y/N stepped out of the passengers side. A tall man exited on the other side of the vehicle and swiftly wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist, pulling them into a heated kiss. It lasted for a full minute, the stranger eventually even groping Y/N’s buttocks.

 

The behaviour that man was displaying was sickening. The exact thing Jaehyun was trying to prevent was happening right below his window. When they pulled apart Y/N was blushing bright red, and was grinning from ear to ear. It made Jaehyun sick, nobody gets to touch what was his. Especially in such a crass and disrespectful way.

 

Jaehyun felt his blood boiling as he rushed out of the apartment, calling his muse on the way down. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he ran directly into the pair.

 

“Jaehyun, we were just on our way up to see you. This is Lucas, my boyfriend! Pumpkin meet my friend Jaehyun.” Y/N chirped, still blushing slightly.

 

When Lucas pulled Y/N against his side with the arm that was still wrapped around their waist. Jaehyun had to force himself to not wretch and instead smile. Against his better wishes when Lucas offered his free hand for a handshake he shook the man’s hand, only offering polite greeting in return.

 

“It's a pleasure meet you Lucas. I'm Jung Jaehyun,” He quipped. Motioning for the couple to follow him up the stairs he formulated his plan of action. Lucas was taller than Jaehyun by a few centimetres and exuded grease. It honestly reminded Jaehyun of a rotting pizza, greasy and positively revolting.

 

Lucas also didn't appear to have an ounce of class. He wore wrinkled ill fitting clothing, and kept picking his nose is public. And what really pissed Jaehyun off was the fact that he would simply not stop making sexual innuendos about Y/N.

 

If he had any doubts about his next course of action before, he was determined to get rid of Lucas now. Jaehyun grinned devilishly as he opened the door to his studio. “Welcome to my workroom Lucas…” Jaehyun didn't finish the last part of his statement out loud.

 

* * *

  


“My Y/N is so sexy naked. Aren't they Mr. Serious Artist~” Lucas hollered out as Y/N reclined on the chaise, completely nude this time as Jaehyun needed to define the shape of what was hidden by the silk sheet covering their modesty.

 

Jaehyun ignored everything Lucas did, preferring to admire his muse as they posed for him one last time. Eventually Jaehyun turned his attention to the man beside him,”Lucas, I need your help with something. Mind following me for a second?”

 

Lucas agreed without a seconds pause, eager to assist in the making of a masterpiece. Jaehyun stood up and guided Lucas down into the basement of the building. “Mind grabbing that hammer for me?” Jaehyun asked as he flicked on the light. Lucas nodded enthusiastically and began to search for the hammer. As he turned his back to Jaehyun, Jaehyun began to look for something himself all the while continuing to talk.

 

“The building manager lets me use the basement as a storage facility for all my extra works, and any supplies I could ever need. It's quite nice of him actually, and the best part is only I have the key. Which means that nobody else can access what belongs to me and ruin it. That's one of my biggest pet peeves, nosy annoying people who think they have a right to rub their grubby little hands all over the beauty in this world. Most humans are like that actually. ”

 

“I found it!” Lucas called out when he spotted the item he needed. He reached for it but was surprised by a hand clamped over his mouth and the quick deep slice of a knife across his throat.

 

“And you did exactly that, you touched what was mine. You ran your disgusting hands all over them, and I refuse to ever let a pitiful little human like you, ever taint my beloved muse,”Jaehyun stared down at Lucas as he very quickly bled out. A pleased smirk resting on his face, he wiped at the blood on his hands with a cloth. The whole thing had taken less than five minutes.

 

Jaehyun very quickly went to work disposing Lucas’ corpse. Hammering at the important joints to break them and make the dismemberment process easier sped it up considerably. After an additional half hour, the body was split into six parts, the face was unrecognizable, he had no fingerprints and Jaehyun had painstakingly removed all of Lucas’ teeth. It would be a long while before he was identified, if he was even discovered. The clean up was easier than he expected due to the replaceable tarp that was laid on the floor. It was now in a trash bag which was in a dumpster, he washed the wall with bleach and he was done. Later he would do a more comprehensive clean but for now Jaehyun had a more important task to return to.

 

* * *

  


By the time Jaehyun returned he was greeted by Y/N lying silently where he left them an hour and a half ago. His timing was perfect he had just enough time to complete the painting properly. Walking over to where his muse lay immobile he placed a cup half filled with white paint under their wrist, slitting it open. The blood poured out slowly, as their heart had nearly slowed to a halt.

 

When he had enough collected from them, Jaehyun drained some of his own blood from his wrist, adding it to the cup. He mixed them together, pleased with how quickly the pieces were falling into place.

 

The next step was always his favourite, it always gave him chills to see his work come to life. Dipping his fingers in the mixture Jaehyun began to draw the necessary runes onto the back of canvas. When he was done he stood back and spoke in a steady voice, one that commanded a hidden power,”Par mon sang, Je crée. De ton sang, tu ressuscites.” The second the last word left his mouth the mixture absorbed into canvas leaving no trace of its existence to be found.

 

Meanwhile Y/N’s consciousness had been slowly drifting into a cold black abyss. The last thing Y/N heard was before it all went black was Jaehyun purring what was supposed to be a comforting phrase into their ear. ”Don't fight it my dear, let it take you. It's just like falling asleep, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Y/N wanted to cry, they should have listened to their friend about Jaehyun being a murderer. But they didn't and look where it got them. Suddenly there was a burst of warm light and Y/N could open their eyes again. They laughed in relief believing it to be just a bad dream until the realized that they didn't fully recognize the room they were in. They were lying on a couch nearly naked, covered only by a single silk blanket and their underwear. Shooting up they frantically looked around the room, searching for anyone, anything thing that could give them a hint to their location or their clothes. Everything seemed so familiar and yet nothing was coming to mind.

 

Luckily they were completely alone and there were clothes scattered across the  ground leading up to the couch. Picking up the shirt at their feet and putting it on Y/N walked towards the open window. There was nothing there. The window lead to nowhere, there wasn't even a view to look at. Only a soft light from a sunset somewhere.

 

In a huff Y/N sat down at the desk, almost knocking over the vase that held a single white lotus. “A lotus, what a weird choice of decor.” They mused, considering their options. They stood up and moved past where the couch was to see an even stranger looking doorway. It was gold only around the edges with a cream coloured centre, and it had no way to open it. There was no knob, no handle, no cut out, absolutely nothing. In a desperate attempt at freeing themself Y/N tried kicking the door down. It didn't budge, the door absorbed the shock entirely and didn't even make a creak. Suddenly a shadow came across the doorway. Backing away in fear Y/N looked for something, anything that could be a weapon. The shadow was tall and broad, and very familiar.

 

Like someone emerging from deep water in walked Jung Jaehyun with the ease of moving through two curtains. He looked more relaxed than ever before, he no longer needed to lie. A smile settled on his face when he spotted his muse. Alive and well in the world made just for them. “I'm so pleased to see you, my Muse,” He gently tugged them to his chest, wrapping them in a warm embrace. One that Y/N didn't reciprocate.

 

“Jaehyun what's going on?” His Muse asked, their voice breaking due to the overwhelming emotions they were experiencing. His eyes were the same vibrant purple they saw first a brief moment all those weeks ago.

 

“I have a lot to tell you. I haven't exactly been the most honest man with you,” He hummed, looking down at them amused.

 

“What do you mean?” They retorted.

 

“Well to start I lied about my age, I'm not twenty one. I'm six hundred twenty one,” Jaehyun admitted with a shrug.

 

His beloved’s jaw dropped at how ridiculous he sounded,”If that were true you'd have to have been born in the fourteenth century. That's during the renaissance Jaehyun.”

 

He nodded,”You're right. I was born in 1327 as Jung Yoonoh, I was one of 12 siblings, and the only one who was immortal. In they age I was born in it was theorized I had a demon as a father. Which would explain my eyes and why I will never age.” He paused in deep thought before continuing. “Another strange talent that my supposed demon father gave me was the ability to immortalize the beauty in the living world by putting their souls into the art I create, I used this talent even back then to become even more famous than I would have been without, just like now. However I still refused to paint people, I just have never seen any good in keeping such filth around for centuries,” Jaehyun caressed his Muse’s cheek as he continued speaking.

 

“Then I met you, and you were everything I could have ever dreamed of. You were the one human who I would make eternal. Originally I was planning on showing you off to the world but then I realized that I would much rather keep you all to myself. If you were to be exposed to the world then what made me love you so, your pure soul, would still be tainted even through the painting. People love to touch what doesn't belong to them. And as that pig Lucas found out I really don't like people touching what's mine.” He once again pulled his muse to his chest, his arms wrapping loosely around their waist as he nuzzled his nose into their hair.

 

Ripping themself away from Jaehyun's embrace. “What. Did. You. Do,” His muse spat.

 

Jaehyun backed his beloved up against the wall, careful not to hurt them as he did so. He placed one hand beside their head while the other gripped one of their hips forcing the two even closer. He tilted his head and slowly leaned down so that his mouth was right beside his muse’s ear.

 

His words were like belladonna seemingly sweet but in the end very poisonous, “I slit the fucker’s throat, that's what.”

 

Y/N squirmed in a futile attempt to free themself, positively disgusted by his actions. Jaehyun only tightened his grip in response. ”You killed him? Why!” They yelled.

 

“He was going to sully you dear, and I refused to see anyone take away the thing I love the most about you. Those people out there, most of all him, didn't deserve you. And they still don't. So I’m going to keep you here. Safe from the world that wishes to take you away from my arms.” Jaehyun commanded, his voice still sickeningly sweet.

 

His muse shook their head in absolute disbelief, they were on the verge of tears. Jaehyun loosened his grip on their hip, his hand moving to gently cup their cheek. Sensing that his muse was distraught he placed a gentle kiss on their brow as a reassurance of his genuine affection for them. In response his muse grimaced. He frowned deeply, disappointed in the behaviour of the one he loved most, he tore himself away from them in frustration. He didn't expect a warm reunion, in fact their conversation had been going much better than he had expected. But the rejection still stung, deciding that what his muse needed was to be alone for now, Jaehyun turned to leave.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” They asked, their voice cracking from the pain and devastation they were overwhelmed with.

 

“You may not see it now but I'm only doing this because I love you.” Jaehyun responded earnestly.

 

“I'll never love you!” Y/N called out after him.

 

That struck a nerve within Jaehyun. His expression started soft in plain adoration but it quickly froze over, instead becoming hard with anger. Jaehyun's temper never ran hot, preferring instead to chill those who displeased him with his control. He paused, turning back to face his muse.

 

“You say that now Y/N. But who knows what you'll say in fifty, twenty, even as little as five years from now. You will find I am an extremely patient man. And I'm more than willing to wait until you gladly come into my arms. After all, I have all of eternity to make you love me.”


End file.
